1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an integrated control system and method for controlling the aimed shooting of a sniper and the observation of a spotter, and, more particularly, to an integrated control system and method for controlling the aimed shooting of a sniper and the observation of a spotter, in which the sniper, who aims at a target with a firearm and will shoot at the target, directly checks the shape of the target using a sighting telescope while a spotter observes the surroundings of an area around the target using an observatory telescope, and then determines whether the current location of the sniper is safe and whether the target has been precisely hit after the sniper has shot at the target and also detects the state of the changing surroundings of the target, so that two types of moving images captured by the sniper and the spotter can be selectively transmitted by the sniper or spotter by manipulating the channel switches of a wireless control transmission unit, and the moving images obtained by two types of channels can be combined with each other using a multiplexer and can be transmitted in real time to the shooting controller of a commanding office located at a remote place through the wireless control transmission unit while the combined images are viewed on a small-sized monitor in a multi-screen division form, and in which the commander of the commanding office at the remote place receives in real time the moving images of the target at a spot and also receives reports on the surroundings of the spot in the form of moving images via the reception monitor of a control unit and can precisely check the target and make a decision pertaining to shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, among sighting devices used for military purposes, there are sighting telescopes provided to aim at targets on the barrels of firearms, including large-scale firearms as well as personal firearms, periscopes provided to observe external environment in large-scale firearms, and observatory telescopes of variable magnification for viewing by the spotter.
To date, when a sniper identifies a target using his or her firearm equipped with a sighting telescope and reports the situation of the identification of the target using a radio, a commander at the remote place schematically grasps the situation of a spot. Thereafter, when the commander issues a command to shoot using a radio, the sniper shoots at the target.
In addition, since the sniper reports the situation related to operations which have been made in an area outside the visible range of the commander, via voice communication using a radio, it is difficult for the commander located at the remote place to precisely grasp the current situation of the spot.
In this way, many problems related to complications and operations due to commands issued by the commander in the state in which he or she has not directly viewed the situation of a spot at the time of issuing the commands may occur in current systems in which the commander in the commanding office located at the remote place cannot precisely detect information about whether a sniper is located at a designated place securing a field of vision, whether the sniper has precisely identified the target, and whether the sniper has precisely aimed at the target using a sighting telescope and intends to shoot at the target, and in which the commander at the remote place merely listens to the description of the surroundings of the spot provided by a spotter, who performs his or her duty for reporting the situation of reconnaissance on the surroundings, using voice information based on a radio and issues a shoot command using the radio.